Between the years
by Little hummingbird12
Summary: Caroline and Klaus have been engaged since they were ten , they eventually fell in love, got married and became the King and Queen of England they thought they would be in love forever but things change.
1. Chapter 1

_Spring of 1561_

 _The sun was shining on my face, the grass was underneath me it was soft and cool and felt amazing against my skin. I felt a lick on my noise and opened to my eyes to see a brown-grey dog above me with a stick in its mouth. "oh hello starlight, do you want play" I said with a smile on my face. I stood up and grabbed the stick out of her mouth and threw it as far as I could. As I was waiting I looked around. I was in the garden. It was my favorite place to go, I could be alone with my thoughts and not be bothered with anyone. I felt hands on my hips and got lifted of the ground a few inches. I shrieked and heard someone laugh. I turned around and shoved him. " what the hell Nik" I screamed. He still laughing said " sorry love but I couldn't help myself " Whatever" I mumbled under my breath. He pulled me close " you can't be mad at me." " Yes I can and I am" I said well looking him in his gorgeous eyes. " well let me make up to you." He bent down and kissed me " do you forgive me now sweetheart" " You have more making up to do mister. But that is for later" I said humorously. " I know love in 3 days 12 hours and 2 minutes I will but you know who is counting." He said with a smirk on his face. I sat down and Nik followed starlight came back with the stick and handed it to me I threw it again. "are you nervous Nik" I said with my head down. " If I'm being honest, yes I am but I'm more excited than anything." He said well picking my head up to look at him. "are you nervous love." "yes I am. I don't want to end up like my parents." " we wont my love. " "how do you know Nik my parents loved each other in the beginning but they fell out of love and now they cant stand to be in the same room together. What if we end up like them. I can't end up like them. It will break my heart if that happens." My voice broke at the end and a tear rolled down my face. Nik wiped away my tear " My love that won't happen ,I swear to you that I will always love you and if I ever hurt you , you cant tear my head off and I will let you willingly" I laughed " you promise Nik" " I promise love" " seal it with a kiss" I said well looking in his eyes " is there any other way" He leaned towards me and placed a gently kiss on my lips. " I love you" " I love you too Nik"_

Fall of 1572

I woke up with a start. It was just a dream. Oh how I miss those days. These days I am a shadow of who I used to be. I heard the door open and saw my lady in waiting Ruby. " good morning your majesty" " good morning Ruby" I got out of bed and I started to get ready with the help of Ruby. " Ruby I would like to see my children today can you tell the governess to bring them to the garden today." " yes, of course your majesty" She said after I was done getting ready. I told Ruby to go. After a few minutes I took a deep breath and stepped out of my room. Every day it keeps getting harder and harder to step out in the world and face everyone. But everyday I do it because I have to ,I am queen after all. I walked down to the throne room. I saw a women with olive skin, brown curly hair and I knew who it was. " Katherine what are you doing here I thought you were in Italy." I said well moving in to give her a hug. " I was but Elijah was summoned to court and I missed you." " well we have a lot to catch up on." I said with a smile. I saw that she was looking behind me. I turned around to see what she was looking at. " Good morning Caroline" " good morning Klaus."


	2. Chapter 2

"good morning Caroline" " good morning Klaus" I saw some one behind him. " hello Elijah, its so good to see you, its been so long" I said well giving him a hug. Katherine went to give him a kiss. I looked to Klaus " what where you two up to." " we were talking about the Lockwood and DeMartel situation" he said well popping some grapes in to his mouth. " why wasn't I apart of that conversation" " You were asleep

Caroline, I didn't want to wake you" " How thoughtful of you" I said sarcastically. I turned to Katherine " do you want to the garden with me Katherine" " Yes, I will see you soon Elijah" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. We started to walk to the garden. She looked at me " are you ok Caroline" " peachy Kat, just peachy" " Caroline, some thing is wrong tell me I'm your best friend." I waited for some servants to pass I smiled to them. " I think he has a mistress Kat" She stopped dead in her tracts " WHAT" she screamed " my god women will you shut up and keep walking" I kept walking and she eventually caught up to me. " why the hell do you think Klaus has a mistress, I mean you two are the most gooey, disgusting in love people I have ever met. He would never have a mistress." " he doesn't touch me anymore, and I don't just mean sex he doesn't kiss me or hold my hand. He use to come into my chambers every night and we would just cuddle and now he doesn't do that. Our chambers use to be right next to each other with a door so we didn't have to go past the guards in the night. Now he's moved me all the way to the other side of the castle. Some things up Katherine I can feel it in my bones." I could fell my eyes watering. We reached the garden before Katherine could say anything 2 young girls came up running to me. " hello my loves how are you today." " great mommy" they said together. "Anastasia and Octavia you remember your Aunt Katherine." They gave Katherine a hug. I picked up my youngest from her governess. " Elizabeth meet to your Aunt Katherine." She waved then barried her head in my neck. I laughed. We played for an hour than Anastasia and Octavia had to go to there studies and Elizabeth had to go to asleep. Katherine and I sat on a log. She looked at me " Caroline, Klaus would not have a mistress he lo-" " Did I tell you he hasn't saw the girls in months, and when Elizabeth was born he didn't come to the room to name her. I named her by myself and he didn't pick her up until she was a week old. Now please Katherine don't tell me that Klaus loves me" I was near tears " and this all a misunderstanding. Kat I need you do something" " What Care, anything you need I will do." " I need you find out if he has a mistress I need to know Kat." " ok, yes Care but it is going to be a misunderstanding." I stood up and started to walk away and said " I hope so Kat, I really do." Then I went to my chambers and got ready for dinner.

We all sat down for dinner " so when is the rest of the family coming" I said looking at Klaus " why would you think the rest is coming." " because in the your family Klaus when one comes the rest usually follow." " that is not always the case Caroline" " but most of the time it is Klaus." After that we talked for about an hour and then all of us went to our chambers.

Katherine and Elijah's Chamber

We just came from dinner and I was getting ready for bed I looked to Elijah " Lijah something is going on with Klaus and Caroline." "what Katerina, they seemed fine today."

" Caroline thinks that Klaus has a Mistress." "what, Niklaus would never has a mistress he loves Caroline." "that's what I said but she made good points like he doesn't touch her anymore, he moved her chambers away from his, he hasn't seen there children for months and did you notice that she calls him Klaus now she use to only call him Nik and he calls her Caroline instead of love or sweetheart. Some things up and I promised Caroline I would find out and he wont talk to me so would you find out for me." I gave him my puppy dog eyes " please" " he rolled his eyes " I could never say no to you katerina but nothing is going on, there are reasons for your points'' he put air quotes around points. " what are the reasons Lijah." "well the reason for him not touching her, calling her sweetheart or love, him changing her rooms, not being with his children is that those show affection and that he cares and if the DeMartels, Lockwoods or any other enemy's find out that he loves Caroline and his children as much as he does they will come after them to try to get to Niklaus " He got into bed and I followed. " did he tell you this." " No katerina, I guessed and when I ask he will say the same thing." "there is one thing that I don't understand. If you are right and he distance himself because he doesn't want his enemies to come after his children and wife , but it his wife and children so why wouldn't he love them and I know in this time people marry for business not love but his children I would think everyone loves there children" " Katerina not everyone loves there children, which is terrible but it's the truth and many people think Niklaus is like that because his children are all girls and kings usually don't care about there female children" " Lijah I hope your right because if you are not it is going to kill her." " I know Katerina, I know. Now it's time to go to bed I'm exhausted." " Elijah I love you" " I love you too Katerina more than you will ever know." Then we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus P.O.V

I woke up got out of bed, changed and left my chambers, got breakfast then I went to the throne room after I ate. I signed some stuff and then about 4 hours later I went back to my chambers and started reading. I had my window open and heard very loud laughing I tried to ignore it but I couldn't. I got up and was about to yell at the people, then I saw my daughters and wife playing a game. I stared for a while and laughed to myself when my wife fell to the ground because she tripped over her dress. To be honest I could of watched them for forever. I heard someone knock I turned around and yelled come in. A servant came in and said " your majesty, its time for the meeting." " ok I will be there in a minute, are you sure no one knows about this meeting." " yes you majesty" then he left. I got one last look of them then left for my meeting.

1 hour later

I was walking with my servant " are you sure no one saw us." " yes your majesty" " good" I was still walking when I heard voices yell

" Daddy"

I turned around and saw my children running towards me with my wife behind them. They were coming from outside. I squatted down so I would be there height and they all came up and hugged me and I hugged them back. I smiled and said " hello my loves how are you today"

" good daddy" they said in unison I looked up at my wife, the sun was shining behind her head she looked like a angel. " girls your father is probably busy how about we leave him to whatever he has to do." " no its fine I haven't seen you girls in a long time and I want to spend some time with them." I said well looking between the girls and Caroline "fine, how about you and the girls go and play with stardust." "I think that is a great idea what do you think girls." I looked at them. Anastasia and Octavia said yes and Elizabeth mumbled yes then put her head in my neck. I picked her up and I looked at Caroline and asked " would you like to come." She looked at me and said " no, you haven't seen them in a while you should have some time alone. Goodbye babies" I could feel the hatred towards me when she said that but I didn't say anything I just went with my girls outside.

Caroline's P.O.V

I walked away and saw Katherine. I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to my chambers. " Care what the hell." She yelled at me. I was pacing now. " How dare he, how DARE he. He hasn't seen them in months now that he ACCIDENTLY saw them and he acts like nothing has happen, like the girls haven't been asking for him for MONTHS. I mean how dare he." I stopped and looked at Katherine " we are talking about Klaus right Care." " yes Kat we are talking about Klaus." " ok, well I don't know how to answer that" " whatever" I said. I sat on my bed. " Kat what did Elijah say." " he said he would do it but when he says Klaus loves you and doesn't have a mistress." " well we will see wont we." " yes we will see." Do you want to go for a ride." " sure Kat but I have to be back in 2 hours." We got up and went riding.

Klaus P.O.V

The girls were exhausted. I had to carry Elizabeth because she was so tired. I put them to bed then I went to my chambers and Elijah was there because we had to talk about the Demartel and Lockwoods. After about 2 hours of talking about it Elijah was about oto leave when he said " Niklaus please tell you wife that you love her and you don't have a mistress because are wives talk and I would rather not talk about your love life in my bed room. He got up to leave and I said " Elijah I cant say that." He stopped in his tracts. " why not" he looked at me intensely. " because I do have a mistress."


	4. Chapter 4

Elijah's P.O.V

" what do you mean you have a mistress." I walked towards Niklaus.

" you know what I mean Elijah."

I sat down and looked at " tell me everything." He sat down and looked at me.

" well when Elizabeth was born I heard that she was a girl and I went around the towns and looked for a mistress and I got one then for the next year we discussed her position and then I started to fuck her because I wanted a son and now she's pregnant. Its really nice to confind in someone " I stared at him for a few minutes with my mouth open I got up and walked towards him I looked at him and punched him. I kept punching him until he was on the ground. He looked up at me astonished. I stood over him

" what the hell Niklaus." I said well he got up and started to wipe off the blood from his mouth

" what I want a son and I'm king so I get what I want."

" you had sons or did you forget about Henry and William."

" I know I had sons Elijah but they died and I need a heir."

" what about your wife, she still loves you even if you don't love her and this will destroy her when she finds out."

" it is common for husbands to have mistress she will be fine "

" it is but not for you and Caroline and she wont be fine you know how her parents and father were."

" don't compare me to father ."

" I will because you look like him" then I left.

Katherine's P.O.V

I was getting ready when Elijah came in he looked distraught

" Elijah what is wrong" I got up and went to him.

" I talked to Klaus and it is worse that we feared."

I looked at Elijah for a long time.  
"what do you mean it is worse than we thought."

" he has a mistress and now she is pregnant with his child." I put my hand over my mouth and started to walk around the room.I looked at him and said

" what are we suppose to do about Caroline."

" I have no idea."

Caroline's P.O.V

I was in the throne room working on Anastasia's birthday party when I saw Katherine coming. I told everyone to leave.

"Kat what is it you seem to be in a hurry." She looked at me with sad eyes.  
" Caroline I am so sorry you where right Klaus has a mistress and she is pregnant." She looked at the ground the whole time. I felt tears in my eyes then I ran to my room I heard Katherine yelling for me but I did not care I closed my doors to my room and fell to the ground sobbing.


End file.
